Fighting For a Brave New World
by Nemuri-hime626
Summary: The step daughter of Dr. Fate decides she's ready to save the world from evil. She has the experience and smarts, but can she deal with six other teenagers and love? LOVE? Who said anything about love? SuperboyXOC NO FLAMING! Reboot of Brave New World.


Hello everyone! I have decided to reboot my Young Justice story, Brave New World! Thank you for the people who reviewed and gave me advice to continue and fix my story. They all made me very happy. I hope some revisions I made to the story help and sound better than my old story. Now some things are the same, and some things are different than I had originally planned to do, but I'm sure with what I've got stored, it will all be good...hopefully.

So sit back, read, and enjoy my fanfic!

* * *

It was one of the worst nightmares Samantha had in a long time. It had started out like any other old dream where she would be sitting with her real family again laughing and talking about their day.

_**~Dream Start~**_

_Samantha was in a small black pajama dress walking in to kitchen and seeing her mother cook. She looked to her left to see her father reading the newspaper. It had looked like a regular morning she would have._

"Mom, do you need any help?" Samantha asked as she sat down at the table.

Her mother just shook her head no and went back to cooking. Samantha than got up and walked behind her father to see what he was looking at. "Hey dad, what are you reading about?"

Samantha father looked up and smiled. "If you would like to know so much, why don't you just read it yourself like a regular kid should?" Samantha's father said in a joking manner as his paper was snatched away be his daughter.

"Dad, I'm not a kid anymore. I think I'm smart enough to read the paper." Samantha said as she stuck her tongue and made a silly face and went back to the paper. She than started to scroll down all of the pages to find something interesting until she looked at the obituary.

'**July 4th 2010, Mr. and Mrs. Strife die in a tragic fire leaving their sixteen year old daughter alone.'**

Samantha's hands were shaking and she couldn't see straight. Samantha started to close her eyes and tried to swallow a big lump in her throat.

"Hey dad, mom. The obituary says that you guys died in a fire. I guess they got that wrong right? Right?" Samantha looked up slowly to see her father starting to catch on fire and melt away. Samantha's mother also had started to melt and the whole kitchen started to burst into flames.

Samantha fell on the ground and ash started to get into her eyes. She covered her eyes and backed away from the flames into the wall and went into the fetal position and started to shake.

"Mom, dad, where are you! I'm scared and I want to get out!" Samantha screamed as she wished for someone to help her. She got on her knees and tried to cover her ears from the horrendous and terrifying screams coming from the fire. Samantha couldn't take it anymore and started to cry many tears. Her dream world started to collapse and it all disappeared only leaving Samantha crying in a dark void. Samantha couldn't take much more of this nightmare and screamed.

**AUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH!**

* * *

-In the Real World-

Samantha was taking on the effects of the dream as beads of sweat were all over her tossing and turning body. Samantha knocked over a rose filled incense dish that caused it to shatter and awaken Samantha from her night terror. Samantha jolted up in fright as her hair fell down her back and she crouched down holding her trembling body as she silently whimpered.

A knock from the door helped Samantha come out of her trance and snap her out of it. A man's voice than shouted outside.

"Samantha, are you alright? Give me a sign you're alright." The man yelled through the door.

"Ye-yes. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about really. Just ignore it." Samantha said hesitantly.

"Wrong answer. I'm coming in." The man walked in to reveal himself wearing a tight blue jumpsuit with a long yellow cape that clung to his back. He wore yellow boots and a gold helmet that covered his entire face. This was Dr. Fate, Samantha's caretaker, mentor, and step-father.

Dr. Fate looked at the broken essence dish and Samantha's shaking body. He than knelt down to pick up the pieces of the broken glass than spoke.

"Your dreams are getting worse are they not? I thought this would happen around your teenage years, but I also hoped it wouldn't. It's the anniversary isn't it?"

Samantha breathed heavily and opened her eyes to feel tears running down her cheeks. She started to rub them away and clutched the blankets tightly.

"Why do I have to have these horrible nightmares? I see things that I know that nobody should ever have to see. Maybe it would be better if that fire had taken away my eye sight so I wouldn't have to relive them every waking moment at night." Samantha said with a sad smile.

Dr. Fate looked at Samantha and sighed, patting her on the head. "You'll be fine. Just take a breath and calm down. The more you keep stressing over this the more problems it's going to give yourself and me."

Samantha lightly glared at Dr. Fate. "Yeah, because your life is filled with enough problems for you old man." Samantha said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey. How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Dr. Fate said as he got up and threw the shattered glass away.

"More than you can count I bet." Samantha said with a small smirk on her face.

"Fifty-seven." Dr. Fate said, looking back at Samantha.

Samantha frowned as she looked at Dr. Fate. She was sure he had a smirk under that strange helmet he wore. "Y-Yeah whatever. I got to go get ready anyways. You can leave now." Samantha said, getting out of bed and walking to her closet.

Dr. Fate nodded, walking to the door. "Alright. Get ready soon. As you've been saying since last night. Today is the day." And with that, Dr. Fate left the room.

Samantha grabbed her uniform out of her closet and got dressed, putting on a black skirt, red long sleeved shirt adorned with a white cross symbol on the chest, black stockings, and tied her hair perfectly into two twin tails with black ribbons. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a small smile.

"Well I guess today is the day. Let's just hope this day doesn't get any worse than it already has."

**_~A Few Hours Later~_**

Samantha stood in the living room of her...Dr. Fate's home and looked at Dr. Fate. "So...you aren't coming?"

"I cannot. The league has called me in for some assistance. But do not worry. I promise I will celebrate with you once I get the chance. Now, go and have fun at your little party kid." Dr. Fate said, concentrating before summoning a portal leading to the Hall of Justice.

Samantha huffed. "It's not a party! I'm going to go to the Hall of Justice! That's huge for me, and your making it sound like a joke. If this goes will I'm gonna be a member of the justice league and by an equal to you old man!" Samantha said, pointing exaggeratedly at Dr. Fate.

Dr. Fate only chuckled. "Yes. I'm looking forward to that." He said as he patted Samantha on the back, before shoving her into the portal. "Have fun Caster."

"Damn you old man!" Samantha yelled before falling into the portal.

_**~Hall of Justice~**_

"Man! I knew we were going to be late!" Kid Flash complained as he lightly glared at his mentor Flash. It had only been a few minutes, but Robin, Batman, Aqualad, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Red Arrow were all in front of the Hall of Justice, looking at it in wonder and excitement.

Kid Flash on the other hand was mad that he was late. However the complaining ceased as a dark purple light shone in the middle of the group, signaling another hero was coming as well. "What the-"

Caster suddenly fell out of the portal and onto the concrete ground, groaning and mumbling what sounded like curse words. "Damn that old man. He didn't have to push me into the portal. Made me ruin my entrance." She looked up to see most of heroes, as well as sidekicks staring at the young girl on the ground.

"Heh...hey guys. I'm not late am I?" Caster asked. She looked over to see Robin chuckling a bit at her entrance. Aqualad and Red Arrow were not as humorous and just sighed or shook their heads.

Kid Flash on the other hand...

"Yes! I'm not last one here! Score one for me!" Kid Flash said enthusiastically. He was than flicked in the head by Caster. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For rubbing my lateness in my face. It's not polite for a guy to do that to a girl." Caster said, sticking her tongue out at Kid Flash.

"Alright you two. You can fight and insult each other later. How about we go to the Hall of Justice now before you two rip each other's throats out?" Flash said, walking with the other heroes.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea anyways." Caster said with a shrug before following and walking into the great Hall of Justice. "Wow. It's a lot bigger up close."

As the sidekicks walked in and got comfortable, Red Arrow watched the heroes converse over some battles they had faced on the way. "That's it?" Said Speedy irritated. "You promised a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You all have been granted access very few others get." Aquaman said in his kingly aura.

"Oh really! Who cares which side of the glass we're on?" Speedy yelled a she pointed to a group of civilians behind a glass window taking pictures.

"Roy, you just need to be patient." said Green Arrow.

"What I need is respect!" Speedy turns to the sidekicks and looks at all of them. "There treating us like kids. Even worse, like sidekicks. We deserve better than this!"

Caster looked at Speedy in confusion, and than at Robin and Aqualad. Caster was confused on what was going on right then and there.

"You're playing their game! Why? Because you think their better than us or that they play fair! Today was supposed to be the day! Step one in becoming full fledged heroes and members of the league!"

"I don't understand though. I thought we were just supposed to get a tour of the HQ before anything else." Caster said in a questioning tone.

"Except the hall isn't the leagues real HQ!" Speedy said, making everyone in the room surprised.

"What? That can't be right though...Can it?" Caster asked unsure.

"I bet they didn't tell you that he hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to a zeta beam teleported tubes to the real HQ. An orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower."

Batman glared at Green Arrow for his idiocy. "I thought we could just let this slide." Batman still gave Green Arrow a glare. "Or maybe not.

Aquaman stepped into the discussion. "You are not helping your cause son. Please stand down."

Speedy pushed Aquaman's hand away. "Or what? Send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his!" Speedy said as he looked at Green Arrow in disgust.

"I thought I was his partner, but I guess I was wrong. Not anymore." Speedy said with much venom in his voice as he took off his hat and threw it on the ground.

There was silence all around the room. No one would speak. The sidekicks were too speechless to say anything, while the heroes were standing there taking the news head on. Speedy started to walk away, and as he was about to leave, he looked at the sidekicks.

"I guess they were right about you four. You're not ready." Speedy than vanished from the heroes vision as an alarm suddenly went off. The heroes went to the screen to get a incoming call from Superman.

"**Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."**

Batman looked at Superman. "I have had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman was cut off as another incoming message came in.

"**Zatarra to Justice League, there has been a disturbance with the sun. It seems someone is using a magic amulet to block out the sun. Requesting full league response."**

"**The fire isn't too bad. The local authorities have it under control." **Superman said.

"Than Cadmus can wait. All leaguers rendezvous at Zatarra's location at once. Batman out." Batman said with a communicator. The leaguers started to leave, but not before Batman walked up to the sidekicks. "Stay put."

"What! But why? We could help!" said Robin.

"This is a league mission. There will be other missions, when you are ready." Aquaman said as the rest.

It was only the three sidekicks left now in the room. Caster started to grumble to herself and sat down on a chair and pouted. "I can't believe they didn't let us go, or even me for example! If it had to do with magic I could have stopped it like that!"

"Ugh! When were ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like..like sidekicks?" Kid Flash said irritated while pacing back and forth.

Aqualad looked down in disappointment. "My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics. They've got a secret HQ, IN SPACE!" Kid Flash exclaimed, still rattled and confused by the events that had happened.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad said in curiosity.

"I have a better question, why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked as all of the sidekicks looked down in disappointment.

Caster got back up and walked up to the others, while holding her right arm for reassurance. "What is Project Cadmus anyways? Sounds pretty interesting."

Robin looked down in confusion, but than back at everyone with a smile. "I don't know, but I can find out!" Robin than ran for the main computer and started to press keys. Many files came up with access denied, but Robin got through it no problem.

"Wow. How are you doing that?" Kid Flash asked Robin in utter amazement.

"Same type of computer like the bat cave." Robin said with a smirk

"Are you sure this is legal?" Caster said a little worried.

"You know your asking Robin, the sidekick of Batman this right?" Robin said.

"Yeah. Stupid question. My bad." Caster said with a smirk.

"Alright Project Cadmus is a genetics lab here in D.C.. That's it. Now that sounds suspicious. Maybe we should go investigate." Robin said with a smirk to the others.

"Solve the case before they do. It would be poetic justice." Aqualad said with a smirk.

"But didn't they tell us to 'stay put'?" Caster said in a sarcastic tone and used air quotes to prove her point.

"Yeah, to stay out of the sun mission, not this." Robin said.

"Wow now. If he's going than I'm going!" Kid Flash said with a smile.

Aqualad smiled and walked over to the two other boys. "If your both going, than I'm going as well." The boys looked at Samantha with smiles on there faces.

"Ugh, fine. I guess someone needs to be the conscious of this group. Besides, if I don't go I'm gonna regret missing this. It looks like were a team now. Go team go." Caster said with a laugh.

_**~At Cadmus~**_

A fire was increasing at the Cadmus building with innocent people still inside.

"Please, get us out!" yelled one of the scientists as the flames of the fire were drawing nearer.

The firefighters positioned their hose to the flames. "Don't worry. We will get you out." said a firefighter as he tried to calm the civilians down. Than all of a sudden, a gust of wind followed by a red blur passed by them.

Kid Flash ran at to speed to the Cadmus building, running up the wall to the scientists. He quickly hoisted them to the roof of the building, but not before almost falling off the wall. He needed more practice. Kid Flash quickly took hold of the window and hoisted himself into the window.

"Look it's what's his name? Flash Boy!" screamed the firefighter in surprise and awe.

"It's Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Flash said to himself as he grumbled in the building.

Aqualad, Robin, and Caster ran through an alley to the scene.

"Wow. Real smooth." said Robin unimpressed. Aqualad looked at the scene with Kid Flash in annoyance.

"Does he always have to rush in like that We need a plan. We-" Aqualad looked to his left to see caster and Robin missing. He looked back at the building to see them running to the building.

"Aqualad, your going to be left behind if you don't hurry up!" yelled Caster as she ran to the building. Caster soon took a deep breath and concentrated.

"_**Fleigen!" **_Caster yelled as she lifted off the ground and landed on the window sill. Caster jumped inside the building to see Robin hacking into a computer and Kid Flash sitting on a desk. "So, I didn't miss anything fun did I?"

"Nope. Just a bunch of paper work, computers, and boredom. Just like a real job." Kid Flash said with a sigh.

Aqualad also came and jumped into the room as well and started to look around. "I appreciated the help." Aqualad said sarcastically. Aqualad walked through a hallway and was about to leave, but not before someone or something going down the elevator. "What was that?"

"That can't be right. All of the elevators should be locked down." Kid Flash said.

Robin kept trying to hack into the elevator and blue prints, having no luck. "Man, why can't I get in! If I can't get in, even Batman couldn't!"

Caster walked over to the elevator and tapped the side of it. Caster looked at the computer for a bit. "May I try? Maybe I can get in."

"Sure, be my guest." Robin moved out of the way for Caster as she nonchalantly walked over and looked and the door, putting her hands on it. "Open sesame!"

However the only thing she got from that was an unopened door and stupid looks. "What was that?" Kid Flash asked with a laugh.

"It...was just a joke." Caster said with nervously.

"Please do not waste time Caster. We must get down there and quickly." Aqualad said seriously.

"Okay okay. Sorry. " Caster said before touching the door again and concentrated.

"**Sesam öffne dich**." The door soon glowed a bright blood red before opening slowly, showing off a large tunnel going down to much more levels than the building had.

Caster looked down and was shocked to see at lest twenty-six floors, maybe even more going straight down.

"Oh yeah. I'm so glad I came with you guys." Caster said with a big smile on her face.

* * *

And there you go guys. I know it's not really much of an improvement form my story, but it's only because I didn't want to rewrite all of the lines over again. So I just copy and pasted some lines from my old story. I hope you guys liked it so far. If I'm fast enough I might be able to get to the rest of the Independence Day episode.

Please read and review. And no flaming or mean things to say. Thank you. :D


End file.
